Up to now, when keeping all of cleaning water, an injector, and a long nozzle in a small cleaning water barrel, since the long nozzle cannot be put in the small cleaning water barrel together with the injector, the cleaning water is inevitably kept separately from a female vagina cleaning device. Accordingly, each time the female vagina cleaning device is used, the vagina cleaning device should be inconveniently disinfected and the women cannot simply carry the female vagina cleaning device.
In order to solve the above problems, a long hole is formed in a center of a cleaning rod of an inner barrel in the injector in the form of a tunnel and a nozzle keeping chamber in which the nozzle may be put is made. Upon keeping the female vagina cleaning device, after the cleaning water and the injector are simultaneously put in the small cleaning water barrel and the nozzle is put in a nozzle keeping chamber for the cleaning rod of an inner barrel in the injector, if a user closes a cap for a cleaning water barrel, the user may simply carry the cleaning water barrel with the cleaning water and the injector therein. Since the cleaning water in the cleaning water barrel always disinfects the injector and the nozzle, the user can directly utilize the female vagina cleaning device regardless of time and location.
Further, as a background art of the present invention, a portable device for cleaning female secret parts is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0634839. According to Korean Patent No. 10-0634839, women inconveniently use and carry the portable cleaning device. That is, since the woman sits on the portable cleaning device after the portable cleaning device is put in a separate auxiliary barrel so that cleaning is performed, it is difficult for the women to use the portable cleaning device and it is difficult to fit a nozzle of the portable cleaning device in a vagina hole.